You kissed me!
by speckledgit
Summary: Hermione hates April fool's Day, but she works for the twins. Can a little prank change her mind? Written for the Twin Exchange April Challenge. Theme: April fool's day. Prompt: A prank. Pairing: Hermione and George. Quote: How could this happen?


_ April fool's Day: the proverbial thorn in my side. So, with such contempt for all things mischievous how exactly did I, Hermione Jane Granger, come to be an employee at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes? I'll tell you, it started 5 months ago. To finalize my position at the Ministry as Chancellor of Education I was required to take a 1 year merchant job of the Ministries choosing. What were their words? Ah yes, "To show my abilities as a well rounded individual". Oh please, well rounded? I was top of my class and it has been said that I'm the brightest witch of my age. Now I'm reduced to working in a joke shop! Here I am not even half-way through this nightmare of a job and I'm just itching to leave. I've been pranked constantly, I won't even mention the number of times nor the number of colors my hair has been dyed! The absolute worst part is that the twins find amusement in my dismay. _

_ I just clocked in; it seems like just an ordinary day in the joke shop. Oh, I forgot "there is no such thing here" as George often tells me. Speaking of George, where are the twins? Well this isn't good! I'm in the joke shop alone and the twins seem to be hiding. I bet they are planning a prank…..again. I won't fall for it….again. I'll just have to hide too. The back storage will do the job. _

_ God this place is a mess, how do they work in the midst of all this rubbish? All this trash and….a spoon? Why did they use this whole table for a spoon? _

Hermione reached out for the spoon and BAM. She was no longer in the dingy back room of the shop, but outside, in a field, and on something.

"Blimey Hermione, you couldn't have port-keyed somewhere that was not on top of me?" said the afore mentioned something.

"George!? What? How? Where? The shop and then the spoon and…." Stuttered Hermione as she mumbled on not really getting anywhere.

"Hermione!" He stated in shouted in sarcastic enthusiasm. "To answer your questions: Portkey, spoon, and somewhere in Wales" He continued in a cheerier tone.

"WALES?!?!?!?!?!??!" Hermione cried in disbelief.

George smiled "Yep, Wales as in the country not the aquatic mammal"

Hermione was not amused, "I know it's the country not the animal, you baboon. Do I look like an idiot to you? Don't answer that! How could his happen?"

"Well you touched the spoon. It was a portkey. You really shouldn't mess with things in the back room. Furthermore now that you've used the transfer portkey I don't how we are going to get back home. I told Fred not to leave it lying about, but no he just had to try to prank you. Hopefully He has dropped off somewhere more pleasant." George rambled on.

"What do you mean no way to get back? Fred's not with you?" Hermione was at a loss for words. Then realization struck. "Prank?! This was a prank. I've had it with these pranks. First the hair dye, now Wales!"

"Wales is a perfectly nice country!" defended George. "Do you think you could stop straddling me now, not that I mind much?"

A faint blush tinged Hermione's cheeks. She had forgotten that she was still on top of George. Her embarrassment was quickly overcome due to the fact that she was still angry at him for getting her stuck in Wales. She hopped off of him and by now they were both sitting.

"Your little antics may smooth over some people, but I will not be converted so easily. Take me back home, NOW!" she huffed.

"I can't" He said in disinterest.

By this point Hermione was shaking with rage.

"There must be another portkey somewhere. I swear to Merlin if I miss one important meeting because of you. I will hurt you so help me G-" She was interrupted.

George was kissing her without her consent. How indecent is it to kiss someone without them giving you the go-ahead.

"You talk too much." He said calmly.

"You kissed me!" She stated in shock.

"Correct! 10 points to Gryffindor", He said amusedly.

"You kissed me." This time she said more for confirmation than for stating her shock.

"You know saying the correct answer twice doesn't get you more points. 5 points FROM Gryffindor" He said with just a hint of a smirk.

"What are you, Snape?" She said bitterly.

"Watch it Granger, those are fighting words", He said with absolutely no seriousness in his voice.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked dumbly.

"Because you wouldn't shut up!" He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not a reason to kiss somebody." She said standoffishly.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is a reason to kiss somebody." He said baiting her.

"Well people normally kiss people they like!" She said as if she had won some sort of battle of wits.

"I never said I didn't like you!" He said knowing that he had trumped her.

Hermione was quite dumbfounded by his answer. He couldn't possibly mean that he, George Weasley, liked her, Hermione Granger. She subconsciously leaned in to kiss him again. They were almost nose to nose when.

"George, I found you! There's a man down the road with a portk- Oh am I interrupting?" Fred announce finishing off with a Cheshire like grin.

"Oh-um- we-I-." Hermione babbled again.

"Well put Hermione. Very informative, but the portkey leaves in 2 minutes." replied Fred, not quite able to keep the smile off his face.

The trio made it back to the shop safely in nearly total silence. Hermione did not like having unanswered questions. They locked up the shop and bid their farewells.

"Well Hermione, Have a nice rest of the day. Happy April fool's Day" Fred said as the twins began to walk off.

_Of course, this was a prank. He was never interested. _

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted.

"You know it's also our birthday today." He said with such a sly look on his handsome face.

"Oh, well then happy birthday. I'm sorry you had to spend it trapped in Wales. And not doin-" She started rattling off words.

She tried to cover up her disappointment, but for the second time today she was kissing George.

"You kissed me!" She said in shock.

"If the second time saying it didn't get you more points it would be logical to assume that the third time saying it wouldn't ge-." He rambled in a very Hermione like fashion.

George Weasley was interrupted by Hermione Granger kissing him. I guess if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"You kissed me" George said in astonishment.

"Sorry that answer has been used. No points for you." She said with a grin that could rival George's any day of the week.

"Thant's alright, I'm already the happiest fool around." George replied and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

_April fool's Day: The thorn that I, Hermione Jane Granger, grew to love._


End file.
